


Virus Phan AU Short

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Mini Fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, VirusPhanAU, maddox-rider, tagging cause that's the creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: word prompt: virus phan au?VirusPhanAu - created by maddox-rider on tumblr. Links to all things VirusPhanhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen the art for this floating around for forever, but as soon as I saw the word prompt I really dug into it, and ah, the world is amazing <3 check out [@maddox-rider](http://maddox-rider.tumblr.com) if you want to see more of this AU

The whites of his eyes have gone almost completely red, black-purple veins sprouting dark and sinister in their depths, his pupils blown so wide they hide the worst of it on really bad days. There are purple bags drooping hollow and low underneath his eyes, and Dan will be the first to admit that it’s kind of a terrifying look. 

He’s almost haunted, really, if you could call allowing yourself to be infected by a virus haunted. 

As it is, it’s really more of a mutual thing. Phil.exe is the best thing that’s ever happened to Dan - a lowely computer nerd with nothing better to do than collect spare parts and build himself shitty robots and crappy computers to make himself feel less alone. 

He hadn’t had much when he was growing up, had always stolen from the trash cans to give him something to do, but it was a difficult world they lived in now, where just about anyone could find some bit of computer lying around and turn into the next big thing. 

Dan had never really been the next big thing kind of guy, shunned at school because he wasn’t creative enough, and now he’s here with a super computer and someone who loves him. 

So what if his eyes were a little bit blood-shot? So what if it was difficult to go outside without the rest of the world flinching away from him? Dan had Phil.exe now, and he’s never been happier. 

His body is theirs now, and Phil.exe promised to take care of them. 

So Dan believes him.


End file.
